1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to marine vessels, and more particularly to a novel method and apparatus for providing modular and configurable utility boat which can be selectively designed and/or utilized to arrange, and rapidly rearrange, deck structure for a variety of different end uses. The designs disclosed have particular application for utility boats, commercial boats, special application and industrial work vessels, military and law enforcement craft. Additional uses relate to boats specially designed for fire and rescue operations, harbor tenders, charter fishing, commercial diving, piloting and/or offshore drilling shuttles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior designs relate to utility, commercial and industrial boats. The prior art includes many such boats of different designs, but the boats are manufactured with deck, hull, cockpit, helm, console and seating arrangement that are essentially permanent. The layouts cannot be changed when components such as center consoles, seats, davits, weapon mounts, shock mitigation apparatus, storage boxes, lean posts and such ancillary equipment are installed in the original manufacture and assembly of the vessel. The boats use mission specific platforms, and practically cannot be changed, or changing the deck and layout of these components would require major down time and “re-manufacturing” in marina or manufacturer's facility. This is cost-prohibitive and is not generally practiced in the marine industry. In any event, the prior art does not provide for marine vessels having Applicant's designs, structure and function wherein the end-user can selectively arrange and rearrange the internal deck layout, structure, equipment and/or loads to accommodate any type of special operations.